


Secrets and Sneaking

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aeifoism<br/>Pairing: H/D<br/>Prompt: Jealous! Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeifoism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aeifoism).



Harry hated doing it, but something was obviously up.  He'd managed to convince himself it was nothing at first, but the letters that seemed to come once a day for Draco and his sudden disappearances were really starting to upset him.

So, when the latest letter arrived, he told Draco he was going to go up and take a bath.  He ran the water just long enough after grabbing his cloak, then hurried down the stairs to follow him when he left, the cloak wrapped around him.  

Luckily for Harry, he didn't apparate at all, just hurried up the high street towards the Three Broomsticks.  Harry's heart sank.  It must be true.  Draco was going to meet his lover here.  Why else would he hurry off so soon after that letter?  He followed Draco into a private room, then looked around with wide eyes when the whole room burst into song.  "Happy birthday to you!" they all sang.  

Draco pulled off his cloak and kissed him on the cheek.  "Git.  You never did learn to properly cover your feet with this thing, love..."


End file.
